1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to network configuration and, more particularly, to configuring networks for handling multiple classes of service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Configuring packet-switched networks for bandwidth, latency or security is typically desired. Such configuration may be performed by a service provider of the network.